


Of Tight pants and Tighter lips

by Nikkie2571



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Ambiguously Underage, Babbling, Consensual Underage Sex, Introversion, M/M, Mutually Underage Sex, Oral Sex, Parties, Underage - Minor/Minor, Underage Sex, mutual underage sex, nose bleed, so it is possibly also:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571
Summary: Malcolm didn't want to be at this stupid party, not if he was alone.Good thing he wasn't going to be alone for much longer.





	Of Tight pants and Tighter lips

Malcolm was feeling pretty alone at the moment, and it was really all his own fault.

His friend, Lory, had a friend of a friend of a… you get the idea, anyway, that person was having a party and if Lory wanted to impress his current girlfriend, Michelle, then he was gonna have to attend, and Malcolm was his only friend with a car. So, here he was, not having fun at the biggest party of the year because he only had one friend who was busy off playing tonsil-hockey with his girlfriend.

Malcolm sighed to himself and then tried adjusting balls in his too-tight pants.

“Ow…” he muttered under his breath when he failed.

And that’s when someone bumped into him, knocking him face-first into the ground.

“Ow!” He yelled as his nose crunched onto the marble flooring.

Someone immediately helped him to his feet with a very concerned sounding “Oh, shit dude, I’m sorry.”

It was only once he was standing that Malcolm recognized that the person who had bumped into him was the one and only Jace Kerryman. The hottest, most popular guy in the school. His brown eyes were wide with regret and his unusually dark red lips were parted to reveal his almost too-perfect teeth.

“I-uh, I, it’s alright,” Malcolm mumbled, his voice nasally.

“Nah, man, don’t say that, you’re fucking bleedin’! Here.”

Jace Kerryman held out his jacket for Malcolm to hold to his face. Malcolm was going to die.

“Th-thanks,” He said as he pressed the soft cloth to his bleeding nose.

Kerryman gave him a smile and then guided him off the side, away from all the people Malcolm only just realized were staring at him.

“I really am sorry about your nose, man,” Kerryman said, his tongue snaking out to lick at his lips.

Malcolm forced himself to look away from Kerryman’s pretty face. “Nono, it’s okay, I-I-I should have been aware of my surroundings.”

A hand wrapped around his left shoulder, prompting Malcolm to look back up. “Dude. Let me apologize!” Kerryman gave an amused laugh. “I’m gonna feel even worse if you blame yourself for this.”

Malcolm blushed and started to rub his free thumb over his fingers, since he couldn’t twiddle them with the jacket held to his face. “S-sorry, you’re just being very kind, and I wasn’t expecting that.”

A few dark brown strands of hair fell out of place in Kerryman’s hairdo, now resting on the tip of his nose. “My man, why wouldn’t I be kind? I fucked up your  _ nose! _ ”

Malcolm was starting to get an erection and he really really wanted to be out of here before it became  _ very _ uncomfortable in these pants.

“I-I-I’m not sure,” Malcolm replied.

Kerryman’s eyes flicked down, stared for a moment, and then blinked. “Dude, are you wearing girl’s jeans?”

Malcolm was screwed. “How can you even tell that they’re girl’s jeans!?”

Kerryman laughed. “I’ve removed my fair share of girl’s pants, if you know what I mean. I’m  _ very _ familiar with what girl pants look like, so… why are you wearing them?”

Malcolm squeaked as a dozen thoughts invaded his mind. Thoughts of how Kerryman could remove  _ Malcolm’s _ pants. “I-It’s not by choice! M-m-m-my sister messed up the laundry so she had to loan me a pair…”

A smirk formed on Kerryman’s face. “Why do they fit you so well then?”

Malcolm blushed so hard he could  _ feel _ the heat in his face. “F-f-fine, they’re mine! Happy!?”

Kerryman’s eyes flicked up and down his form and then the dreaded tongue once again snaked out to lick at his dark lips. “Mmmmm, yeah, I’m pretty happy. ‘Specially since your nose has seemed to stop bleedin’.”

Oh.

Malcolm pulled the soft cloth of the borrowed jacket away from his face and then touched his nose with his free hand, feeling no new blood, just dried icky mess on his face.

“So, how about we get you to a bathroom, wash you up some, and then I blow your mind? Think of it as me making up for the nose thing.”

Malcolm could only nod thoughtlessly.

A hand once again grabbed him and then off they were, straight to a washroom.

Kerryman flicked on the light, momentarily blinding the both of them, and then he grabbed a facecloth, weeting it in the sink, and then ever so gently cleaning off Malcolm’s face.

Malcolm was starting to feel a bit pampered, and finding he very much so liked it.

Kerryman rubbed a thumb over his left cheek. “Did you know I think you’re pretty?”

Malcolm shook his head slowly, feeling a bit of overwhelm lace into his blood.

Kerryman smiled. “Well, I do. I had planned to just, sorta, bump into you and start a conversation that way, but instead I gave you a nosebleed, so uh… sorry about that.”

Malcolm blinked. “I thought you already apologized for that?” He said a bit blankly.

Kerryman hummed. “I guess I did.”

Malcolm’s hand was grabbed again and then suddenly they were in a room, by themselves, with just a bed.

“You ready to have your mind blown?” Kerryman asked.

Malcolm stared him right in the eye. “Get me out of these tight pants before my erection rips itself out.”

Kerryman, well, Malcolm guessed if there were gonna be intimate like this he should call him by his first name, so, Jace, laughed and then gently pushed Malcolm onto the bed and quickly unzipped the tiny little zipper, and with a bit of effort involving a lot of wiggling hips on Malcolm’s part, managed to pull the jeans, and the underwear beneath them, down to Malcolm’s knees.

“I’m gonna give you a blowjob, and probably finger you while I do, you cool with that?” Jace asked.

Malcolm hurriedly nodded as his face burned. “Y-y-yeah.”

Jace gave him a thumbs up, grabbed Malcolm’s dick at the base, and then almost lovingly wrapped his warm dark lips around the head. That alone was warm and wet and  _ soooo _ much better than just jerking off.

“Gooooo _ ooood _ , Jace, fuck!” Malcolm moaned.

Jace’s lips twitched, and Malcolm could only imagine he was smiling.

And then there was suction and Malcolm was dead, there was no other explanation, no living person could ever feel this nice.

“Jacejacejacejacejace, hooo _ ooooooo _ oooly fuck, that feels amazing!”

The warm mouth left his cock and then Jace was laughing, sounding very amused. “Dude, I don’t know why I expected you to be a whimperer. You are  _ very _ vocal.”

Malcolm blinked. “Sorry?”

Jace licked along the underside of Malcolm’s cock, making him moan again. “Did I say you should be sorry for that?”

Malcolm shook his head.

Jace smiled and then pushed down on Malcolm’s cock as far as he could, wet tongue caressing the length of it as warm lips clenched around it and powerful lungs sucked smooth cheeks close enough to feel.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck…” Malcolm muttered under his breath, barely able to feel anything beyond the scope of  _ pleasure _ spilling into his body from his cock.

Jace popped back off of Malcolm’s cock and he released such a pitiful whine in response that Malcolm immediately wanted to hide under the blanket he was resting on.

“You can hold my head if you want,” Jace said. “You can even pull my hair.”

Jace released another whine at the images those words planted in his mind. “God, Jace…”

Jace pressed a kiss to Malcolm’s cock and then guided Malcolm’s right hand into his long brown locks as he pushed down fully once more.

Malcolm moaned and clenched his fist, holding Jace in place as his tongue flicked and flowed and lapped at his rigid blood-filled cock.

“YeahJace, YeahJace, YeahJace… J-just keep doing that…” Malcolm babbled, slowly pushing down gently with his one hand, pressing his cock further into Jace’s warm amazing mouth, hidden behind those dark dark lips.

Jace’s shoulders started shaking and Malcolm realized that maybe, just  _ maybe _ , Jace needed to breathe. But, when he loosened his grip, Jace grabbed his hand to stop him, shaking his head.

Malcolm froze for just half a second and then tilted his hips, finally pushing Jace’s lips into the curly black bush of his pubes.

“Do you like that Jace?” Malcolm asked. “Do you like not being able to breathe because of my cock?”

Jace nodded, releasing a whine as he sucked as hard as he could.

And that was it, Malcolm was done. With a barely cut-off cry, he came in Jace’s mouth.

“FuckFuckFuckFuckFucking _ Fuck _ Jace!” Malcolm babbled as he pulled out. “God, that felt  _ uumph-, _ ”

Jace cut him off, sealing their lips together in a salty kiss, Malcolm’s seed coating both of their tongues as they explored each other’s mouths.

Suddenly though, Jace whimpered a few times, and then stilled, pulling back very slowly from what had been a rather forward embrace.

Looking down, Malcolm found out that Jace had been jerking himself off, cum now dripping from the slit of his pretty pink cock.

Malcolm was absolutely speechless. Completely beyond words.

“So… did I blow your mind?” Jace asked, reminding him why this had even happened in the first place.

Malcolm nodded, barely breathing through his awe and post-orgasmic bliss.

Jace hummed and nuzzled at Malcolm’s face. “Well, that’s good, because I kinda want to do that again sometime.”

Malcolm let him because he kinda-maybe-sorta agreed.

And then a new thought passed through his mind.

“Wait, you said you were gonna finger me!”

Jace just laughed, long and hard and full.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure why I wrote this, but I'm kinda glad I did
> 
> If you like my stories you can come join my discord! discord.gg/tBGA5fU


End file.
